Pokemon Rescue Team Gryffindor
by AnnAisu
Summary: Harry tried to escape away from the war by playing one of Dudley's video games...and found his escape much more real than he ever thought it could be. Somehow submerged into the world of Pokemon and turned into a Pokemon himself, he forms a Rescue Team with a friendly Charmander. How long can he remain in this idyllic world before it falls apart?
1. Prologue: The Horror's of Dudley's Room

**Pokémon Rescue Team Gryffindor**

_Prologue: The Horrors of Dudley's Room_

I snickered to myself as I snuck into Dudley's enormous pig sty. _The Dursley's are gone, and I have the house to myself! _As I actually entered the room and saw what was inside, a disgusted look crossed my face. Clothing was strewn everywhere, dirty underwear was hanging off the bed, the computer was still on and displaying a very…interesting screensaver, various game consoles were thrown across in various states of disrepair, and the room stank. I wrinkled my nose as I made my way across the room-or at least, I had planned to before spotting the trash can overflowing with wet, dirty tissues. I threw myself back with a shout, trying to rid my mind of the images the used tissues produced. I shuddered. _I really did not need to imagine Dudley doing-that! Though, Merlin knows there's no other way he can get off…_

I tripped over some of the random junk lying on the floor and landed with a _THUNK_ on the floor in my haste to get away. Wincing, I lifted my now-aching head and spotted something that could take my mind off of the idea of Dudley-sex: a Nintendo 3DSi, nothing but the best for Aunty Petunia's Diddykin's. I reached over and grabbed it, checking what was in the game cartridge. I frowned when I realized it was one of the violent shoot-'em-up games Dudders was so fond of. I wanted an escape from war, not a reminder of it.

Taking the game with me, I rose from the floor and headed over to the huge shelf where Dudley kept all of his games; most of the games were unused, never even opened by the spoiled child. However, one of the opened games caught my eye and brought back up one of my few decent childhood memories. Pokémon.

I gave a small smile as he remembered the strange creatures that had played across the TV, barely visible from where I lay in the cupboard. I had tried in vain to see more of the screen, but at least I could very clearly hear the sound; the Dursley's had put the speakers to full blast as usual. I had heard the friendship speeches and the promises the characters had made to each other. I couldn't remember who the people where, but I could remember how they fought alongside their Pokémon to defeat evildoers. I had felt jealous of almost every character, even the trio that kept blasting off again and again; at least they had someone there for them, and they always stuck together.

With the bittersweet memories playing in his mind, I slid the game of the shelf and replaced the killer game with _Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Blue Rescue Team_. I felt a tingle of magic run through my hand as I turned it on. I cautiously pressed the 'A' button as the handheld system turned on. I watched the opening scene patiently, wanting to see what Dudley would have impatiently skipped past. When it was over, I saw that Dudley had actually started this game; instead of the new game I expected, continue had shown up. I smirked as I deleted save data. Dudley may have only played this for half an hour several years ago, but I had still destroyed something of Dudley's; a small piece of payback for all of my stuff Dudley destroyed...not that he would ever know.

I chose the new game option and winced as magic rushed through my body again. Big D –Dumbledore, not Dudley- had cast some weird magic on me in an attempt to keep me safe. The spell/ritual/magical procedure was supposed to keep me as safe as possible and was permanently set to on, unless I was perfectly safe. However helpful it was, it was messing up my fun already. The screen was flickering oh so slightly, and the 3D-ness actually appeared 3D.

The screen had changed to a new scene. (1) It was pure black, with just the word "Welcome!" written on it in plain white letters. I tapped the screen, and the message changed. "This is the portal that leads to the world of Pokémon!" I snorted slightly as he pressed the screen again. This was obviously designed for younger kids, but I wanted to forget about war and all the other mature things haunting my life, so it would suffice. "But before I can let you through, I have several questions for you. I want you to answer sincerely." _Not truthfully? Odd word choice, but, whatever. Same thing, really. _ "Are you ready?" I nodded and rolled my eyes. "Ok… Let the interview begin!"

The black background had finally changed into something a little more…vibrant. "Do you like to fight?" I winced at the first question. I wanted to get away from fighting and killing! "_No."_

"You're going bungee jumping for the first time. Since it's scary, you decide to test the jump with a doll..And the bungee cord snaps! Will you still try to make a jump anyway?" I gave the game an odd look. I probably would have gone ahead and jumped without testing, but now that I know that the rope can't handle even a little doll… _"No."_

"Are there many things that you would like to do?" _"Yes," _and I will probanly never get to do them on account of dying killing Voldemort…

"You win a lottery! What do you do with the money?" I paused for a moment. Well…I had given away my earnings from the Triwizard Tournament… _"Give it away."_

"Somebody calls you weird but funny. How does that make you feel?" It makes me feel like I'm Luna… but that isn't an option. Well, it doesn't make me uhappy, so.. _"Happy!"_

"It's the Summer holidays! Where would you like to go?" "_Anywhere_," really, just as long as it's not the Dursleys.

"Do others often call you childish?" _"No,"_ not really. Just Snape when he is being spiteful.

The road forks right and left. You are told there is a treasure on the right side. What do you do?" I winced, instantly seeing a parallel to the DoM fiasco. Except it wasn't a treasure I was promised, but one of my worst nightmares. _"Instantly go right." _Sirius…

"Are you a boy or a girl?" I guess I'm reaching the end. "Boy." At least, I hope I still am. I glanced down. Yep.

"You appear to be… the calm type." What? "You're capable of giving advice to friends with worries. You don't like to fight. You're a warm, kind-hearted person who cares. You must have many friends who look up to you." I smiled at the reminder of my friends. "However, you may also be somewhat gullible...As well as a little careless...And even a little sloppy." I winced. Perhaps this was more accurate than I thought. "You might want to keep those points in mind. "

"A calm person like you should be...The Pokemon Mudkip!" A picture of a grinning, blue thing popped up. It had an odd fin-like hair sticking up out of its head, and some weird, thick yellow whiskers sticking out the side of its face. The picture disappeared as I pressed the screen again, only to be replaced with: "This is the final step." I winced as I felt my magic pulse again. It felt more like an insistent tug than anything else now. "Who would you like to have as a partner? Choose the Pokémon you want as a partner from this group."

A list of Pokémon names popped up. Charmander, Bulbasaur, Pikachu, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Torchic, Treecko… none of which I really knew. I vaguely remembered the Pikachu and Charmander. The Pikachu was always shocking the enemies, and the Charmander had been rescued from an abusive trainer… I was torn on which to pick. Eventually, I just picked the one at the top of the list, Charmander.

"What is your partner's nickname?" I drew in a breath. I wanted to say Ron or Hermione, but then the other would be annoyed I had not picked them. I had better pick a different name unless I wanted to give them to yet another excuse to fight . Wracking my brain for names, I finally just picked the name of one of the semi-decent classmates I had once had. Rather than joining Dudley in tearing me down, she had stayed out of the way and occasionally tried to stand up for me. Once she realized all she was doing was making it worse, she stopped and buried herself in books. However, she always had a kind smile to spare for me if we ever ran into each other. "Ann," I carefully punched in.

"Ok! We're all set! Let's get you into the world of Pokémon! Go for it!" The screen turned black as I felt a sickening lurch coming from my magic. First the room, then my head started spinning. I felt wind rushing past me as I collapsed and then-

Black nothingness.

_*Prologue – The Horror of Dudley's Room – End_

AN) I actually reset my game and thus, these are the actual words. I tried to answer for Harry to the best of my abilities. Did it work? Ann's words in a moment are similar, but not exactly, the games words. I will admit, that Ann is me. Call it a bit of self-indulgance…but I am a Cahrmander, and I would have paired him up with fire or electricity to balance out his weaknesses anyways. So, you get me. Besides, Harry isn't going to stick to the game script, and I don't really know how to make the original partner react correctly without being ooc…not that it really matters.

I apologize in advance, but something about Pokémon just makes me feel younger…and my writing reflects that. I am far more mature than this seems to portray and that should shine through once we reach farther into the game.


	2. Ch 1: Waking up a Pokemon

**Pokémon Rescue Team Gryffindor**

_Chapter 1 – Waking up a Pokémon_

Where am I?

Am I dreaming this?

I feel a pleasant breeze.

…I hear a voice from somewhere… I wonder who it is?

"… … … …Excuse me. ….Please, wake up. Come on, wake up."

Slowly, my head cleared. Carefully opening my eyes, I realized I was laying on the ground, with green grass cushioning my fallen body. Grass?

The voice interrupted my thoughts as I slowly pushed my body up onto its feet. My head felt abnormally heavy as I tried to turn around… "You're finally awake! Great!"

Ignoring the voice, I tried to take in my surroundings. Where is this? Looking around, I finally caught sight of the speaker. I managed to hold back my flinch of surprise at the sight of a Charmander the same size as me.

"You were passed out here. I'm relieved that you are finally awake; I was growing worried. My name is Ann. It's nice to meet you, even if it was quite the odd meeting!" The Pokémon paused, obviously waiting for something. "…And, you are? I've never seen you around here before." Oh. It -Ann-wanted my name. And-wait a moment,

"I'm not a Pokémon! I'm a human, obviously. Do I look like-" I began to gesture down at my body, but I actually looked and noticed that part of the view of the blue paw I was holding up as I stood on my other three –legs?

"Huh. Well, you look like a normal Mudkip to me." The fire Pokémon (it could not be water with that open flame on its tail-how was that still going anyways?) cocked its head, confused.

Trying to see more of my new body, I twisted from side to side. I managed to catch sight of a blue tail for a second before almost falling over. Standing back up straight, thoughts crossed my head like a bullet train. _It's true! I have turned into this Mudkip Pokémon…thing. But why?_ Frowning, I tried to recall why I was in a Mudkip's body instead of my own and talking to a flaming lizard. I had been in…Dudley's room, playing one of his video games. Pokémon. Which I was now apparently in, thanks to Dumbledore's crazy magic.

Apparently I had been staring into space, trying to think for quite a while because Ann interrupted my thoughts. "Um…don't take this the wrong way…but you're kind of weird. So…what is your name? I can't call you 'The Weird One' or something like that…to many other Pokémon would respond."

Hesitantly, I gave the red Pokémon my name. "I'm Harry."

The other Pokémon bit back a snort. "Hairy? That is not much better than The Weird One, if you ask me."

I scowled and resisted the urge to stick my tongue out like a kindergartner. "It's not hairy, like hair all over," which this body had none of, "I think its short for Harold, or something like-" I was interrupted by a shout.

"Somebody! Please! Help me!" Both Ann and I turned in shock to the owner of the voice. A giant butterfly quickly flew over to us.

"What's wrong?" Ann queried. I would have asked something similar, but I was still getting over the whole giant purple butterfly part.

"It's horrible! My Caterpie fell into a cavern! My poor baby!" The giant butterfly Pokémon was fluttering around in obvious distress.

Ann jerked back in shock. I was still in shock, so I didn't move. "What?!"

"A huge fissure opened in the ground, and my Caterpie fell in!" The odd butterfly shouted, fluttering up and down worriedly. "He's too young to crawl out by himself! When I went to get my baby, Pokémon suddenly attacked me!"

I frowned. That…was not good. Luckily, Ann seemed to be echoing my thoughts…or something like them. "Huh? You were attacked? By other Pokémon?"

The butterfly fluttered more wildly, dipping its head up and down. "They must be enraged by the fissure and out of control! I'm not strong enough to fend off those wild Pokémon…What will become of my baby?" The odd Pokémon wailed, "Oh! What am I to do?! Oh dear, oh dear…" it trailed off, muttering to itself.

Ann was beginning to panic. "This sounds bad! We have to go help!"

I was already rushing back the way the butterfly had come from. Before long, we could see the fissure. However, when we got closer…something jumped out at us! A small bird, similar to a pigeon, jumped out of the brush and winged straight towards us. Ann leapt forward and scratched her claws along the side of the bird, causing it to falter. It managed to ram its body into Ann's, but she slammed a paw into it in return. The pigeon Pokémon fainted.

Ann sighed. "Whew! Already Pokémon are jumping out! Will you be able to handle this, Harry?"

I nodded. Sure. These Pokémon had absolutely nothing on wands and Voldemort.

"What attacks can you do?" Ann asked, pausing our walking to ask. It was odd walking on four legs, but I only tripped up several times. Ann giggled quietly each time though, so I was struggling to focus on walking straight.

"What?" What attacks…not how could I attack?

Ann closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then refocused on me. "Right; you were apparently never a Mudkip before. Well, we Pokémon can use different attacks. Due to some odd glitch in genetics, it's hard to remember more than four, though there are some rare Pokémon that know almost every move and can reteach you moves you once knew, but forgot. The most basic attack anybody can do and you will never forget is just hitting them. That was the second thing I did.

Then you come to each Pokémon's individual attacks. Generally, you can either growl or leer at a Pokémon, to make them less eager to attack or more wary of you. As a Charmander, I growl." She paused and let out a harsh growling sound. I bit back my instinctive flinch at the rough noise. "See? Growl, right there, made you a little less weaker in attacking." She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "The effects won't wear off for a while, I'm afraid."

I shook my head, already feeling my energy returning. "I'm fine. So, would I growl or leer? Seriously though…leer doesn't sound intimidating; it sounds lecherous."

Ann rolled her eyes. "You should see the Pokémon that do leer. It is definitely _not_ nice looking they leer at someone; it seems to always be the scary-ish ones that leer. You, however, aren't so naturally intimidating. You probably growl like me, so go ahead try it out."

I growled angrily under my breath at Ann, who shivered. "Yeah, close enough," she muttered. Shaking her head, she continued on with her lecturing. It was boring, but it did explain the lack of variety in moves they used… "Then we come to the basic physical attacks. Scratch, tackle, etc. See the claws?" She held up her hands and I could see the sharp claws glinting in the light. "They are great for making surface wounds in the enemy. That was the first thing I did when I fought the Pidgey." Ah. So that was what the pigeon Pokémon was called. "You don't have any pointy parts, so you just tackle into an enemy." I looked at the hand that had first cued me into not being human anymore. Yes, it was rather lacking in intimidating appearances and was lacking anything sharp. Shame.

"When you use these special attacks, you learn faster. Eventually, you become stronger as you defeat more and more Pokémon. You gain experience, and once you have enough, you grow. You have more health, you are stronger, you can withstand attacks easier, you grow faster, so on and so forth…" she trailed off momentarily, then shook her head and resumed the rather lengthy explanation. "When you grow we call it 'leveling up', because you're moving to a higher level of stats. Got it memorized?" I nodded. I somewhat got it…maybe…a little. She cleared her throat.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She turned and made her way to the fissure. "Let's go rescue Caterpie!"

I uncertainly followed her into the dark hollow of the land. This…was turning interesting very quickly.

The fissure was actually much deeper than it looked. Considering it only looked a foot deep, it meant there was enough room for us to walk through it and not reach above the ground. We carefully made our way along the 'path,' as it led down, twisting and turning and sometimes hitting dead ends, all the way looking for Caterpie.

Suddenly, right as we were turning out of another dead end, a Pidgey jumped out in front of me. "It's your turn Harry!" Ann cried. "Knock it out!"

I nodded determinedly. As the Pidgey approached, I stepped forward and smashed my body into it, keeping Ann's words in mind. It actually didn't hurt me like I thought it would, but it definitely hurt the bird thing. It let out a pained screech and returned the favor with a swipe of its own claws. I winced as they raked my sides, unable to dodge. Growing annoyed, I pulled back and tackled it again. It fainted quietly, disappearing. I returned to Ann with a quiet sigh of relief. I had not made a complete fool of myself in front of the only person/Pokémon I knew. I also now understood what she meant about experience. I could not quite put it to words, but it felt like my body was already growing used to this odd fighting style.

I smirked at Ann. She rolled her eyes, saying good-naturedly, "Yes, yes, very good. Your first time wasn't a complete mess." I shot her a fake hurt look, puppy-dog eyes watering. "Alright, you did great for a first time. Now, let's keep looking for Caterpie."

We both proceeded to leave the dead end and slowly but surely made our way down the fissure. When we ran into a seed like Pokémon Ann called a Sunkern, we both hit it until it fainted. I felt the experience gain, but not as much as last time. "Remember," Ann called. "Use a special move if you want more experience."

After defeating 3 more enemies, I suddenly stopped. "I just realized…I have no idea what a Caterpie looks like. Does it look like a caterpillar?"

"Well…I guess so. A big green caterpillar."

I pointed to a caterpillar-ish Pokémon ahead. "Is that it? It's not green…but it is tan."

"No," Ann called. "That is a Wurmple." Said Wurmple attacked with a tackle. Growling, (not the move) I clawed at the Pokémon. It fainted clean away.

I felt a slight rush of strength and my still-foreign body began responding quicker. "Hey, Ann? I think I just leveled up." Thinking on the odd feeling, a new idea for an attack drifted into my mind. I was apparently a water Pokémon, so I could simply turn the dirt around me into mud and slap it at the other Pokémon. If I managed to get it into their eyes, it would obviously mess up their accuracy. I'm not entirely sure how I knew the move and that it would hurt the other Pokémon, but it was obviously one of those new moves Ann mentioned. I decided not to focus on it too much and just use it to my advantage.

"Good," she called back to me. She suddenly stopped moving and cocked her head to one side. "I think I can hear crying. It's probably Caterpie. Let's go!"

We made our way, a little faster than before, to the source of the sound. "Waaaaah….Mommy… Where are you?" *sniffle*

The green bug finally came into sight. Ann stepped forward. "We came to rescue you."

The caterpillar- Caterpie- had been crying facing the wall. It turned around with a tearful, 'Huh?"

Ann smiled at the little thing. I had to admit, it looked a lot less (and at the same time, more) weird than I thought it would. "Your mom's waiting. Let's go back and make sure she's okay."

The Caterpie's tears dried up slightly. "Okay," it said quietly.

I gave it a little smile as well. "Come on, she's worried sick about you!" The Caterpie nodded its green head quickly, and started for the way we came in.

Ann and I arranged ourselves around the young Pokémon. Ann was in the front, leading us back through the twisting fissure. I was behind Caterpie, ensuring that no Pokémon snuck up on him and was able to attack.

We finally made it out of the ravine, and as soon as Butterfree entered our sights, Caterpie was dashing ahead to her side.

With a tearful smile, she turned to us. "My baby's safe… I'm sorry, I don't know how I could ever thank you properly…"

Ann returned her smile with a slight grin. "Oh, that's alright! I was just glad that I could help. It has been dangerous lately with sudden quakes and fissures like that one. It was great to find your little boy unharmed." Ann's smile faded slightly, as if contemplating what could have happened to the Caterpie if we had not found it.

Butterfree seemed not to notice, and carried on in her thanks. "Please, may I have your names at least?"

Ann gave a little shrug, red shoulders bobbing up and down. "I'm Ann, and this is Harry." I bobbed my head down slightly at my name, looking back up at the butterfly Pokémon after I did. It was add to be so low to the ground. I knew I was short before, but this? This was infuriating.

However, when I looked back up, I noticed Caterpie staring at us with tears of…admiration?... shining brightly in his eyes. "Cool…" he whispered softly.

I tilted my head slightly, sweat-dropping. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ann turn to the Caterpie and do the same thing. He was…staring at us admiringly? His eyes looked like they were actually sparkling… I felt my cheeks tinge slightly. It was little embarrassing…but it also felt kind of nice. I had been able to help the little bug-kid, and he hadn't gotten hurt on my account. Maybe I could actually help some people here, instead of accidently hurting them instead.

Caterpie interrupted my thoughts, bouncing up and down childishly. "Thank you! Ann and Harry!"

Butterfree turned away from her son and back towards us. "I know it isn't enough," she said softly, "but this is a token of our thanks. Please accept it." She fluttered closer to Ann and handed her a large blue berry (or was it large because I was small?) and another large pink berry. A dustier blue berry followed the pink one before Butterfree pulled back. "Thank you so much! Good-bye."

Butterfree and Caterpie fluttered and crawled back into the thicker forest, but not before Caterpie threw one last admiring gaze back at us. I turned back to the fire lizard Pokémon, only to find it smiling at me. "Thanks for helping me! You're actually very tough, even though you apparently don't remember what it's like to be a Pokémon. I was impressed." She paused for a moment, and the slight smile slid off her face. Instead, she tilted her head inquisitively.

"So…" she said, letting her words hang in the air for a moment. "What are you going to do now? Do you have any plans, or any idea on what to do next?"

I froze, having not really thought about what was going to happen after I rescued the little bug-boy. Ann watched me panic for a moment, before speaking back up. "Listen…Harry…" she trailed off nervously. I paused in my panicking, instead turning to see what she was saying. "If you don't have a place to stay, you could come with me." The already red cheeks darkened slightly as she offered her home out to me.

I paused, considering the offer for a moment, before shrugging and accepting. Ann obviously wasn't a cruel person- err, Pokémon, so it wasn't like she was going to knife- or claw- me in the middle of the night. Even if she did, Big D's magic would probably help protect me from her.

"Alright," I offered. "Are you sure, though? I swear I was a human just ten minutes ago, so I have no idea how Pokémon interact."

The Charmander frowned. "I was wondering; what did you mean by that? There are no humans within this realm, and you look pretty much like a normal Mudkip."

I was about to say something about the human thing, but the last bit of her sentence interrupted my thoughts. "Pretty much? Is there something weird about me? I have no idea what a Mudkip really looks like…all I can see is that they have great yellow whisker things, blue skin, and four legs. Let me tell you, it is not easy going from a bipedal form to walking around on all fours…I keep thinking I tripped and am about to hit the ground…" I trailed off, annoyed.

Ann smiled, but bit her lip nervously. I winced. That had to be painful, with her sharp teeth. However, she paid no notice and simply stepped closer to me, reaching out with a clawed hand. I grit my teeth and tried not to flinch back as she traced a claw along my scar. "You have a lightning bolt scar…right here. Normally, we Pokémon regenerate quickly or heal ourselves, so there almost isn't ever a sign of lasting damage…" She trailed off slightly, pulling back again and looking away, blushing. "There's also your eyes…normally, a Mudkips eyes are brown or black, or maybe a very muddy green. Yet your eyes are as green as mine are blue…maybe even brighter.

She trailed off, looking back into my eyes. I fidgeted slightly, uncomfortable with her unblinking stare and tried to focus back on her. Her eyes were indeed a bright shade of blue, mirroring the skies above. She finally shook her head and tore her gaze away, and I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Your eyes…they seem to be the color of life personified." She seemed to realize what she had just done, and jerked back spastically, cheeks completely flooding with color at her embarrassment. "Ah! Sorry, sorry… I didn't mean to be rude…" she trailed off, before turning away. "A-Anyways, lets head on to my place. I think you'll like it."

Slightly uncomfortable now, I followed her. We walked in silence as I tried to wrap my head around what was happening. I had apparently been turned into a Pokémon, and I was following another strange Pokémon to her home. I had felt my magic flare up as I started the video game, so this was probably the result of mine and Dumbledore's magic mixing and interacting with the game. Had I been absorbed into the game or something like that?

I rolled my eyes, even though no one was looking to appreciate the gesture. Obviously I was in the game. The game had declared me a 'Mudkip,' and I had decided on a Charmander named Ann as my partner before my weird magic blackout. The actions surrounding the last hour felt like something out of a video game, and Ann had obviously mentioned leveling up. So, all signs pointed to this being the video game…whatever this was.

As we reached the end of the wood, I admitted that I was slightly cheered by this fact. It was a little kids game, right? There weren't any sad endings in a children's game like Pokémon, right? Even on the TV show (seen through the cracks in the cupboard and narrated by a loud Dudley) nobody –and nothing- died. So, I was safe right? Ann had even mentioned before that Pokémon regenerated quickly, and didn't have scars.

Of course, my stupid scar was just going to make me stand out here as well…and I suddenly realized something. The scratches and the bruises left behind by other violent Pokémon were indeed gone! I felt a little unobservant for not noticing earlier, but I shrugged it off as a result of being overwhelmed. Next time, I would pay more attention.

A voice suddenly drifted back to my ears. "Well, this is the place…" I jerked my head back up, to see that Ann had stopped in front of a very odd house. It looked like a large hut surrounded by a moat, with tall torches sticking out of the grass at odd angles while a smoke rose from a hole in the ceiling. A large blue mailbox, just inside the shallow moat that looked remarkably clear and blue, was the finishing touch on a rather odd picture. Looking up slightly, I saw I was wrong. A tall flagpole with a small blue flag completed the odd picture.

Yet…for all the oddities of the house, I felt a welcome feeling welling up inside. It was a bit like I had just caught sight of the Burrow and Hogwarts, rolled into one. It felt inexplicable yet natural to be happy around the house. Maybe it was an instinct thing for Pokémon, or something? I did feel oddly inclined to the water… I almost felt like I wanted to wag my tail, like an excited dog or something.

That feeling caught me off guard, and I quickly swung my head around to make sure nothing weird was happening to my body. I quickly discovered two things: I had a fish tail, and it was wagging slightly from side to side. Shocked, I quickly stopped the tail and turned back around to see Ann looking at me nervously. Was she expecting a bad reaction to the house? I watched her relax as she caught sight of something behind me…probably my new tail.

The tense aura around her faded, and she instead began to smile. "So, you like it? It's a bit impressive isn't it?" Her smile dimmed for a moment, but it quickly reappeared. "You looked so shocked to see your tail…I guess you really aren't used to being a Mudkip." She shrugged. "I thought you would like the place. Apparently, you do!" She paused, hesitated, and then spoke again. "You…do like the place, right?"

I found her hesitance odd, but I figured she was just worried about her house being ugly to others or something. "No, I do like it. Something about it just seems…safe." I almost bit back the last word, not expecting to say that aloud."

Ann smiled sadly, but turned and pointed to the nearby mailbox. "Well, I hope you know what this is." I blinked at the non sequitur. "It's a mailbox, and Pokémon deliver letters to it." She paused, and then appeared to run off on another tangent of thought. "You know, just like the fissure that Caterpie fell into…" She trailed off, looking grim. "For some reason, there have been many natural disasters lately. Because of these disasters, Pokémon everywhere are suffering. I…I want to help these Pokémon, help everybody live peacefully again. So, umm…."

She trailed off nervously, scuffing a clawed foot into the ground. "Well, you were fairly impressive when you helped rescue Caterpie." Her foot began to draw circles, claws scratching the pattern into the dirt. "You were confused and obviously out of place, yet you didn't hesitate to go help rescue the child. You didn't even know how to walk properly at first, yet you were quickly taking down the Pokémon that tried to hurt us. Would you help me form a rescue team?"

Her nervous fidgeting stopped, and she gained the air of Hermione about to rant about S.P.E.W. "We could work together to help save injured or lost Pokémon like Caterpie! Instead of being one of the Pokémon to be injured and angered, we can save those Pokémon, help bring them back home safely. Together, I think we could become an amazing rescue team, maybe even the world's greatest someday! Please, will you form a rescue team with me?"

Her blue eyes were staring me down. I was almost afraid of saying no; turning down Hermione never ended well for the person turning her down. I was getting the exact same vibes from this Pokémon…and it was for a far more realistic cause than protecting elfish welfare. Of course, it was also playing on my hero need…and something was compelling me to say yes. Hesitantly, I offered my acceptance. "Alright," I said, then nodded decisively.

Ann actually jumped into the air, pumping a red fist. "YES!" She shouted as I jumped back in surprise. "Perfect! We're partners from now on then, the best partners of any rescue team!" She beamed at me brilliantly, a much wider smile than any she had offered before. "You can even come up with a name for our team!"

A… name? She wanted me to name this newly formed team, a decision which still had me in a state of confusion? My mind completely blanked, until a memory of my chosen family drifted into my mind. "Gryffindor," I murmured softly. "Gryffindor, of Gryffindor house." I felt my face tighten as I thought about the other house members, how they had treated me, and how I couldn't go back to them now…

Ann blinked at my darkening expression. "Griffin-door…" she sounded out slowly. "Gryffindor house…" she trailed off, turning the new name over under her breath. Suddenly, she looked back at me with a wide grin. "Gryffindor! I like it! It sounds perfect for us, and this house! Something about it sounds brave, noble, helpful…amazing!" She smiled, and I couldn't help but to smile back. "Rescue Team Gryffindor, of Gryffindor house…Let's do this!"

_And that is how Harry and Ann began their careers together as a rescue team._

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Blue Rescue Team_

*End Chapter 1 – Waking up a Pokémon

Alright, here is the end of the first chapter. Most of the script is taken from the game and edited. Well, Ann and Harry's script, anyways. I tried to integrate as much of the game as I could. The whole tail thing? Yeah, the Mudkip onscreen told me it felt like wagging its tail. So…Harry wagged his new fishy tail!

Normally the house is based on whatever element you have (water for Mudkip, fire for Charmander, grass for Chikorita…etc.) but I thought Charmander would be uncomfortable living in a house surrounded only by water with no flame. I decided that yes, Ann is going to live at the house as well. I always thought it was stupid that your partner offers his/her house, and then goes elsewhere…so Ann is staying around. I also have come up with a back story for Ann…it is only rudimentary right now, but it is growing.

…Oh come on! Let me save so I can post this! I'm not ready to start a new chapter! …Fine. Silly game. Readers (Now? 0 people), know that I am now being forced to work on the second chapter...

Chapter words: 4,323


	3. Ch 2: A Hero?

Note to my readers: I do not own anything. Any further information can be found in the AN at the bottom of the story.

Oh, and I am using the Explorers of Darkness/Time/Sky toolbox. I hated the red/blue version…  
Erm, I'm also apparently using a variant of the later evolution system as well…I really want a Feraligator Harry and a Charizard Ann. …Alright, it is mostly for the Charizard, one of my absolutely most favorite Pokémon.

Begin Chapter 2

_The next morning…_

I felt myself slowly rising out of the dark of slumber. Something felt off, yet so terribly right… I tried to move, but something was wrong. I slowly opened my eyes, immediately seeing the problem. "…I'm still the same," I whispered to myself. "I'm still a Mudkip, a Pokémon…I still don't understand exactly how I came to be a Pokémon in this game…" I tried to think some more, but my sleep fogged brain refused to ponder the complexities of magic and the universe. "I feel so groggy and sleepy.." I muttered, trying to voice my feelings. "I don't feel so…good…" I trailed off and caught the sound of rustling to my side as I slowly returned to the blackness.

…

I felt myself returning to consciousness quickly, but my memories were much slower to come back to the forefront of my mind. I staggered upright onto his four legs, and slowly looked around. I was inside a large, one-roomed house. I wanted to call it a hut, but I kept picturing Hagrid's hut and this place was so much cleaner and more complex than his hut had been. There was a shallow pool stretching across one side of the house, and a row of candles lined the other wall. A small fountain was pouring water into the pool, and a large fireplace mirrored it on the other side. Small plants dotted the empty space between the two sides. There were two raised platforms: a larger stone one I was lying on, and a smaller straw one a large, red lizard was lying on.

_Ah- right. Pokémon. I am one, my new friend is one, and all of the people needing to be rescued are Pokémon. Right now, I'm really wishing Dudley had watched more Pokémon, because I don't know almost anything about this Mudkip Pokémon I have been turned into, or the Char-thing Ann is._

I blinked when I took stock of my new body. "Huh! I'm feeling like I just slept on my Hogwart's bed, not a stone slab!" I exclaimed to myself, surprised at how relaxed my body was compared to how I assumed it would feel. I had not been impressed when I realized the bed Ann was offering was made of stone, but I had said nothing because it was better than nothing.

I sighed when I realized that despite my refreshed state, I was still a Pokémon. _Four blue legs, two yellow whiskered cheeks, fish tail, and a fish fin on my head. Yay, the joys of being a Quadra-pedal fish-Pokémon-thing. At least Ann is bipedal._ I frowned slightly and looked over at the snoring figure. She was quieter than Ron when he snored, but that wasn't saying much. I debated on whether or not to wake her, but I decided it would be better to think about what would happen next. _Hermione would be so proud of me for thinking ahead._

I had agreed to form a 'Rescue Team' with the other Pokémon, whatever that was. Ann had said that a Rescue team was for saving Pokémon that got in trouble, but how do we do that? Do we just wander around in mazes looking for lost Pokémon hoping we don't get lost ourselves? Do we knock out Pokémon that are hurting others? _At least the Pokémon we hurt heal quickly, and nobody seems to have to die here…_ I frowned as I remembered another piece of my new Pokémon physique. My scar had remained; an ever-present reminder of the Wizarding World and the deaths that came with it…and all the recent deaths have been my fault, and soon I'm going to have to add my own body count to the total…

Luckily, a voice saved me from further dark thoughts. "Hey, are you alright? You've got this really pensive look on your face, your whiskers are drooping, and everything about you is starting to scream depressed. Just so you know. You said you weren't a Pokémon before, so you might not realize all the really obvious signals you are giving off." I had turned around sometime during the explanation to see Ann sitting beside me, having awoken and moved while I was distracted. "Feeling any better now?"

I shrugged my shoulders, which felt _really_ weird when I was standing on the limbs that did the shrugging… "I'm fine," my standard response slipped out unbidden. When Ann tossed me a clearly skeptical look, I expanded my explanation slightly. "I'm just…adjusting."

Ann seemed to think on this for a moment, then just shrugged and nodded. Her expression suddenly brightened. "Oh! I got distracted; are you ready to start our rescue team? Today marks the first day that the Gryffindors will go out and save others!" The Charmander _–that's what that Pokémon is called, I finally remember!- _was bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet. _Balls- oh crap, what happened to mine? Wait, I have to think about that later, she's still talking. _"I cannot believe that I can finally, finally go out and actually help others… let's go see if we have any job offers yet!"

With that, the red Pokémon blurred out of the house and through the front yard to the mailbox. I followed after her at a slightly more sedate pace, still slightly confused about whatever was going on. By the time I reached the mailbox, Ann was practically jumping up and down while gleefully clutching a sack to her chest. "Yes! We have our Rescue Team Starter Set!" She promptly drew out a small item, a white and pink badge with wings. "Check it out!" She tossed it towards me, and I quickly snatched it out of the air. "A Rescue Team Badge for each of us! These show that we are a _real, _completely AWESOMERecue Team!" She practically squealed in glee, clutching her badge to her chest. I held my own up, trying to figure out where I could put it. I didn't have pockets or any clothes to stick it to.

When I looked back up, Ann had the badge somehow attached to her chest and was stroking it gently, evidently calmed somewhat and entranced by the item. I looked from her to the badge, then back again. With a shrug _–and that still feel so weird-_ I pressed the badge to my chest. I was surprised when the badge actually stuck on and was only slightly irritating. I turned back to Ann, who was now cooing over a large…toolbox?

Yes, the fire Pokémon _–and it was hard to forget the fire with her tail burning like that-_ was clutching a small, red toolbox to her chest. An adjustable strap was dangling over her arms, swinging back and forth as she rocked in place. I felt a bead of sweat drop down my face as I observed this scene. _What have I gotten myself into now? Is she…sane?_ After several moments passed and she did nothing but croon to the inanimate object, I spoke up. "Erm…Ann? Are you alright?"

She froze and looked at me, blinking rapidly. She seemed confused, but a bright blush crossed her face after several seconds. "Ah! Sorry, I get weird when I get excited. And this! This is so exciting!" she exclaimed, doing a little twirl while I stared, flabbergasted. "This is the symbol of what I have been working towards for the last year! I just cannot believe I'm finally ready to help, with an awesome partner by my side!" An odd… squee-ing sound came from the Charmander.

_Can humans make such a sound? _After a moment more, she stopped, slung the toolbox strap over her shoulder, and dug back around through the bag. "Soo….what was that?"

Ann blinked, pausing in her rooting through the bag. "Oh, this?" she asked, tapping the box. "It's a toolbox…well, it's called a toolbox, but it's really just a really neat, upgradable* storage box. Its use is only permitted by authorized Rescue Teams, so I was really excited to get it. You can normally carry around one, maybe two things easily, but this toolbox can carry 20 things inside!" I looked skeptically at the small box, but Ann missed it when she was rooting around in the bag for something else. After a few minutes of searching, she gave up and pulled back with a disappointed expression.

"It's not here…" She said mournfully. "We were supposed to get an edition of Pokémon News, but I can't find it…" she trailed off miserably. I cautiously stepped forward and tried to pat her on the shoulder. Thankfully, my new quadruped form allowed me to stand on just my hind legs for a moment, long enough to be let me pat her shoulder a few times.

"It's alright…I don't read magazines anyways, and we can probably see if anyone else has one." I said cautiously. _Should it be Pokébody now, or anypoké?_

She nodded slowly. "I suppose you're right. I don't really read magazines anyways…I just want everything a real rescuer has. It hasn't quite sunk in yet, that I'm a real rescue team member now. Everything feels like a dream…" she trailed off. She perked back up again suddenly. "That's right! We actually have rescue request! I waited for you to get here before opening it."

I blinked. Had I taken that long to get outside? Ann was already scanning the paper she had pulled from inside the envelope, mouthing the words as she read the letter. "Ye-e-e-es!" She crowed. "Remember Caterpie? Well, apparently he told one of his friends about it, and they need our help! Two Magnemite were in a cave when a strange electromagnetic wave passed through and unexpectedly combined them! If three Magnemite get together, they can evolve into Magneton, but two Magnemite just are not complete!"

_I think I missed 1 word in every 5._ "Erm…Magnet-mite? Evolution?"

Ann paused, and then replied sheepishly, "Oh, right. I forgot that you don't know about Pokémon, but I assumed you would at least know evolution…though I suppose if you don't know about Pokémon, how would you know about evolution?" She mused to herself. After shaking her head as if to clear it, she continued speaking. "Anyways, Magnemite is an electric Pokémon and it evolves into Magneton when three Magnemite combine. Evolution is when a Pokémon, or as in this case, some Pokémon, have grown strong enough that their form can change and reflect that growth. Once most Pokémon reach a high enough level, they can 'evolve' in a special cave where their entire body changes."

Ann sighed wistfully. "I can evolve once I reach level 16, but the evolution place has been messed up by the crazy incidents lately. There is a large chance that the evolution will go wrong, and the only thing that happens is being left in terrible pain for several days." Ann winced. "The chance of failure lessens the stronger you get…but…there's always at least a 25% chance of pure pain." A determined look suddenly filled her face. "But I will try to evolve once I reach level 20, and again at level 40! No matter how many tries it takes or how much pain I endure, I _will_ become a Charizard someday!"

The focused look on her face was actually slightly intimidating. "Err…alright, I believe you. As long as you remain as focused as you are now," _scarily focused, _"I'm sure that you will be able to do it."

Ann sighed and nodded, all signs of her prior display disappearing. "Thanks. Anyways, we should probably head on over to Thunderwave cave where the Magnemites were hurt."

I shrugged and nodded, following her when she began to follow a path into the woods. I still didn't understand everything about what was going on, but I did get that I was about to go help someone with my new, slightly unstable friend.

- ThunderWave Cave

The trip to Thunderwave Cave was silent, both of us once more lost in our thoughts. I was still trying to adjust to this new world and form. Every so often, I would try a new maneuver that often left me tripping over my feet (all four of them) and landing on my face. I was incredibly grateful for my new speedy healing after an hour or so of experimenting. I had found out several interesting things about this new Mudkip body, however. Most importantly, I could stagger several steps upright if I really, really, _really_ concentrated. I also realized that I could sense where the nearest water was, courtesy of my new hairdo, or rather, fin-do. What I thought were whiskers on my cheeks were actually gills. I couldn't help but compare this to the gills I had grown using Gillyweed during the second task. These were infinitely better; I could breathe outside of water as well as in.

Finally, we arrived at the entrance to a rather large cave. Waiting for us at the entrance were…two floating magnets? It looked like two magnets attached to a large metal ball was hovering in midair…and there was another one right beside it! Ann perked up, the flame on her tail flaring brighter as she caught sight of the metal things.

"Ah, Magnemites! Hello!" She called out as we drew even with the pair. _These are Magnemites? What are these Pokémon creatures, really? Are there no limits to their- _our_ weirdness? _"Are you the ones who sent the message?"

One of the creatures stepped forward. "OH, YOU ARE HERE. BZBZBZZ! MY FRIENDS ARE IN THIS CAVERN. BZBZBZZ. MY FRIENDS SHOULD BE SEVERAL FLOORS DOWN. PLEASE HELP THEM! BZBZBZZZT!"

One of my gill-whiskers twitched at their odd voice, the electricity humming in the air thrumming uncomfortably against my skin. Ann, however, seemed to feel nothing and simply nodded at the Magnemites before striding into the cave. Brushing off a shiver, I followed her into the well-lit cavern.

We slowly crawled through the tunnels, quickly coming to a dead end with a sleeping Pokémon. Ann let out a low hiss under her breath as the Pokémon startled awake. It was a large grey dog _–though really, everything is large to me now- _with fierce yellow eyes.

"A Poocheyana," Ann whispered to me, probably trying to avoid antagonizing it. There was no point in her efforts, however; the dog leapt forward and tackled into her. She held her ground against the creature, and I tackled into it in retribution as she smacked it with one of her paws. With a low whine, the creature fainted. Smirking, Ann turned back to me. "I knew it. You are an awesome partner."

"Thanks, I guess. You are too…though I wouldn't really know." I replied noncommittally. Ann rolled her eyes, but she had a pleased smile on her face as we kept on moving.

Along the way, we ran across several items. The most common were small grey stones that Ann called Gravelerocks. Apparently, they were amazing projectile weapons, almost homing in on the target on their own. I was about to throw one at Ann's general direction to test this when yet another Pokémon sprung out of the caves. It was a Poocheyana, and Ann timed her moves just so that she managed to get in the first strike. Howling with rage, the Poocheyana turned to flee, but I threw one of the rocks at it. Although I was more suited for catching and seeking than throwing, the stone struck true and the wild Poocheyana sank to the floor.

"Nice one!" Ann called. I grinned back at her.

"You, too!" We crossed paths with plenty more Pokémon along the way, all attempting to attack us. One of the Pokémon managed to attack me before I did, and I sank onto my knees as a strong electric current rushed through my body. Gasping as Ann dealt with another Pokémon, I swiped at the ground, Mud-Slapping the Electabuz right in the face. It howled and staggered back a step before fainting.

I blinked in surprise at my felled opponent as Ann finished off another Electabuz with her new attack, Ember, which sent streams of flame shooting from her mouth. "How in Merlin's name did that take him down?"

Ann giggled at my dumbfounded expression. "We're Pokémon! Logic doesn't always work with us. You'll find strange things happen, like you will always find mud for your attack even if there isn't any dirt nearby, or that dirt can really hurt when tossed." She frowned. "I haven't told you about type advantages yet, have I?"

I tried to recall the various tidbits of conversation we had while walking around. She had told me about berries that could heal, Oran berries, and Berries that removed poison, Pecha berries, and Rawst berries that could heal burns, but nothing about 'type advantages.' I shook my head and told her so.

She turned to the nearest wall and promptly thwacked her head on it, pulling back and wincing after a dull _thud_ was heard throughout the halls. "Ow. Stupid me times two. Types are…well…I'm a fire type Pokémon, you are water, and that Electabuz was electricity. Electric moves do more damage to a water type Pokémon, and Water moves do more against a fire type. Your move, Mud-Slap, was a ground move, which has an advantage over lightning. Don't question it, just try to memorize the advantages and disadvantages as you come across them."

I tried to say something several times, but eventually gave up at the illogic of Pokémon.

After many more battles and another leveling up for both of us, we finally spotted the two magnet Pokémon entangled in each other. "Oh! There they are!" Ann pointed out to me, and we rushed over to their sides. "Let's get you out safely," she murmured soothingly to them. The Magnemite were silent, perhaps muted by the same electromagnetic wave that had joined them, but they slowly followed us out of the cave. I was confused at how easily we made it out, but I realized that I was following the badge; it was leading us out.

Soon, we emerged back into the sunlight. The Magnemite hovering worriedly by the door quickly rushed forward and pulled their brethren apart. The two now freed Magnemites seemed to bounce in midair, turning back to us.

"OUR BODIES ARE SEPERATED, REJOICE! BZBZBZZT!" Cried out one of the electric Pokémon. The other magnet Pokémon spun around in place, buzzing and crying out jubilantly. One of the other Magnemites began admonishing them, warning the two to be more careful in the future. Ann was grinning as she watched the scene, practically glowing with happiness.

I was standing slightly back, watching the happy proceedings. Why was I able to help those two so easily here, when all I could do when it really mattered was screw up and get people killed? I distantly heard one of the Magnemites calling us Heroes, thanking us profusely. Heroes. Hah. My vision blurred slightly as Ann took the reward from the Magnemites: 500 poke, their local currency; a reviver seed, which could apparently revive a fainted Pokémon, and another Rawst berry.

After delivering their promised rewards, the Magnemites hurried off to do who knows what. As soon as they were out of sight, Ann started vibrating in excitement again. "That was amazing, Harry! We helped them! We were actually able to help them!" She turned to me, eyes shining with unshed tears. "We helped saved two Pokémon today," she said softly. "Two lives were improved by the two of us. We saved them." Her smile was soft, small, and private, as if savoring some personal triumph.

She seemed to snap out of her happy daze in a moment, pulling off her Rescuer Badge. "These badges aren't just to let people know you are a rescuer team, though that is their primary function, they can also teleport us back to our home base!"

"Wait, wha-" I tried to ask, but Ann had grabbed my arm and did _something _with the badge and everything was _blurring_ and tugging and suddenly we were home.

Ann sighed in relief, staggering inside and collapsing onto her bed. I followed suit, crashing onto the comfy stone platform. _Seriously, it cannot be regular stone, it's far too soft. _Exhausted, I was beginning to drift to sleep when Ann spoke.

"Hey, Harry? We did good today, right?" _What?_ I raised my head slightly, peering over and seeing the turned back of the Charmander. "This was our first Rescue Mission as a real rescue team and I was so nervous…did we do okay? Did the Pokémon that we save really need our help? Are the Pokémon we knocked out going to be alright?" Her voice wavered slightly at the end.

Oh Merlin, help me. "I think we did fine. They called you a hero, remember? They sent a letter specifically to you, asking for _your_ help, which you did. You helped save those two floating magnets, and we didn't leave any lasting harm on the crazy inhabitants of that cave. You did well," I offered, trying to help. I wasn't Hermione; I don't know what makes people tick.

Apparently, I said something right. She turned back to face me, eyes shining slightly in the dark. "Yeah. We saved them. _We_ did it together." Sighing, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

I tried to follow her example, but it was a long while before I was able to follow suit, kept awake by thoughts spinning around my head.

-_End Chapter 2_

AN) Alright! New chapter, so quickly! Do not expect this again. god, I should not have done this…I just spent the last 3 or 4 hours working on this when I need to be preparing for the first test of the semester…

So, I realized partway through the story that I keep using elements from the later Mystery Dungeon game. Eheh, oops? So, yeah. The toolbox will be upgraded later in the game to hold more items because I _hated_ the 22 item limit. I also mentioned that I wanted to evolve the Pokémon. I honestly forgot that evolution was unheard of until after you defeat the main storyline. Really, all those evolved Pokémon were born that way? Pft, no way. So, yeah. I did try to balance the early equation with the fact that it hurts like hell more than half the time, with nothing to show for it. I;m not sure whether the Pokémon will get a stat boost like in the normal Pokémon games or not. (Thank you .)

Oh! Someone asked if it would be a Harry/Ann pairing. Honestly…I don't know. I try not to plan out relationships ahead of time. My characters take a life of their own, and I find myself typing a reaction I did NOT predict happening. Ever. Like in Healing Children, I expected Loki to be mad and blow up at Tony. Instead, found myself typing int his laughter. I might be able to control it if you want it one way or the other, because Ann is based on my character. (I took shameless advantage of the fact that my Pokémon personality is Charmander, Charmander is my favorite character, and that I like to pair up my starter Pokémon with a Pokémon that is super effective against its weakness. In this case, fire burns up the grass that cuts the water.) So…get back to me on that.

Let's see…I'm willing to listen to any ideas you offer. I might offer spoilers ahead of time in recompense. I'm sorry if Harry is OOC. Luckily, the evolutions of Mudkip are apparently more tempermental. Yay! Harry will not be quiet for long if I can help it. I hate taking the lead, and the same goes for my character, so Harry will be the leader once he gets a handle on the situation. However, he doesn't really seem to talk much in the books, does he?

You have probably noticed that I am changing the dialogue quite a bit. If that bothers you, here are some of the gameplay notes I took below. *actions* are in asterisk, and normal words are Ann speaking. My choice is in carrot brackets. It is not the entire dialogue, but it is the entire section of them in front of the house. If you want or don't want more or less, let me know.

Original Post: September 7, 2012

Story size: 3,592

Story size w/ author ntoes and gameplay notes: 4,554

- - - - Gameplay Notes

…Hunh? Oh, no! Haha, sorry! I was so excited, I came here at dawn to wait for you! I must have snoozed off. Anyway…Today marks the start of our rescue team! Let's always do our best! … ….. But, anyway, we don't have any job offers yet….hahahaha… Oh yeah! Maybe there is something in the mailbox… *Ann checked the mailbox. The mailbox contained a Rescue Team Starter Set!* I knew it would be there! It's the Rescue Team Starter Set! They always give you one if you start a rescue team.

*Ann opened the Rescue Starter Team Set. Inside is: Rescue Team Badge, Toolbox, and an issue of Pokémon News* Yes! There are some good things here! First off, the Rescue Team badge. It shows that we're a rescue team. This is a toolbox. You use it for carrying items you find in dungeons. Lets put the stuff butterfree gave us in here for now. Items are very useful, so let's use them on our adventures. And finally, a copy of the Pokémon News. It's useful for rescue teams. Anything else? Is there any other mail…? Maybe not? … Ok, so there isn't any mail for use after all… If there were rescue jobs, we would be getting mail, but… Nobody knows about us since we are a new team, I guess. Hahaha…

*Flap Flap, Wingull drops by with a letter* Oh? I wonder what it could be? Maybe it's a rescue job offer! What does it say? *Harry reads the letter*

Magnemite: "BZZ BZZ BZZ! I HEARD ABOUT YOU FROM CATERPIE. PLEASE, WE NEED YOUR HELP. MAGNEMITE IS IN TROUBLE. A STRANGE ELECTROMAGNETIC WAVE FLOWED THROUGH A DUNGEON… AND IT STUCK TOGETHER MAGNEMITE AND MAGNEMITE… THAT IS NOT ENOUGH TO FORM A MAGNETON. IT'S NOT COMPLETE THE WAY IT IS NOW. PLEASE. WE NEED HELP. BZZ BZZ BZZ. FROM MAGNEMITE'S FRIEND."

What do you think? Should we go? Yes! Let's Go! That's the spirit! Let's do our best!

Thunderwave Cave

Magnemite: OH, YOU ARE HERE. BZBZBZZ! MY FRIENDS ARE IN THIS CAVERN. BZBZBZZ. MY FRIENDS SHOULD BE ON B6F. PLEASE HELP THEM! BZBZBZZZT!

Ann learned Ember at level 7

Mud-slap super effective

Poocheyana runs

Feraligator is a monster type Pokémon. Magic, aura, dreams.


End file.
